


Algunas aventuras de nuestras tortugas favoritas

by Rekauwu



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Another characters, Villains, creo que serán historias algo cortas, escribir desde el móvil es tan complicadoo, pero en algún momento me agarrara la inspiración, realmente no se que más poner
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekauwu/pseuds/Rekauwu
Summary: ¿A quien no le gusta saber más acerca de nuestros héroes adolescentes mutantes favoritos?Aquí encontrarás:•Cosas que pueden ocurrir después de un episodio.•Cosas random para nada relacionadas.•Quizas un poquito de angustia (un poquito mucho)NO encontrarás:× tcest.× childxadult× muerte de personajes (mira que me gusta el sufrimiento pero no tan al límite)× xreader (perdón jeje)Por supuesto, acepto pedidos!!- aventuras o lo que sea- ships (por ejemplo: sunitaxapril/leoxusagi/etc)- capítulo de tu/tus personaje/s favorito/s- interacciones entre personajes de la serie.- Au (déjame el link o la idea para poder trabajar ♡)Los espero!!
Kudos: 2





	Algunas aventuras de nuestras tortugas favoritas

**Author's Note:**

> Para el primer capítulo quiero dedicarme un poco a Splinter y sus hijos de pequeños (◕ᴗ◕✿)
> 
> (Diré en quien o quienes estarán centrados los capítulos aquí en notas por si simplemente no tienes interés en ese personaje)

\- ¡¡¡¡ Y ANUNCIAMOS AHORA AL GRAN LOU JITSU~!!!!

Con esa ruidosa presentación en el Battle Nexus, desde el centro de la arena aparece un joven y apuesto (muy apuesto) hombre, de musculatura marcada y cabello azabache.

\- enfrentándose al único e inigualable ¡¡¡SHREDDER!!!

–espera QUE- Lou Jitsu exclamó, con ojos grandes como platos, fijos en su contrincante. 

Es imposible que se enfrente a él, ni siquiera en este momento existe, ¿O si?...

Lou sale de sus pensamiento tan rápido como cuando ve que su contrincante se lanza al ataque hacia él.

Por suerte, Lou tiene grandes reflejos por lo que pudo esquivarlo sin tantos inconvenientes (aún que la garra estuvo demasiado cerca para su gusto)

Lou comenzó a correr, de manera que lo rodea para poder ganar más campo (y tiempo) para idear un plan de ataque. No es común que el lo haga, siempre dejo que las cosas fluyeran en la batalla de todas formas ganaría, pero _Shredder_ es diferente, es una entidad mucho más fuerte que todos sus contrincantes pasados, toda su línea de ancestros lo han entrenado para evitar su reconstrucción...

Un segundo...

Su reconstrucción??

– Papá?... 

La voz de un niño pequeño suena detrás de Lou, sueña un poco rota y triste.

–queUFF- esta vez los reflejos de Lou no lo salvaron, una patada de Shredder fue directamente a su estómago, lanzandolo a varios metros de dónde estaba. Él todo un poco antes de detenerse y tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Okay, eso sí le dolió, demasiado.

Desde la distancia pudo ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

–Naranja...?- pudo ver a un niño pequeño, probablemente no más de 5 años, estaba sollozando, mirando con temor a la gran bestia que tenía al frente.

Oh no.

– papá?- el pequeño lo miro con angustia, su voz aún rota, moqueando un poco. Luego volvió su vista a la gran armadura.

Oh no...

No..

Nono..

–NARANJA SAL DE AHI!!!- Lou grito fuerte y salió corriendo en dirección a su pequeño para salvarlo, aún sabiendo que Shredder se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el mismo destino.

Realmente no le importaba lo que ocurriera con él, solo quería salvar a su pequeño, a su bebé.

No lo logro...

...

–PAPA!

Splinter salta del susto de su pequeño asiento, mirando y jadeando por toda la habitación hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su hijo menor.

–Mickey...- la rata toma a su hijo en brazos y se aferra a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Tuvo que luchar contra una pequeña lágrima que intentaba escapar de su ojo.

– Papá espera me duele- el pequeño empujó un poco a su padre para verlo a los ojos.

– ¿que sucede mandarina?- observa que el niño señala su rodilla raspada con un puchero. – oh ya veo- Splinter se paró de su asiento colocando al niño en su lugar con mucho cuidado. –Mientras busco el botiquín de primeros auxilios, cuéntame ¿Cómo ocurrió?

–Estaba viniendo para aquí *sniff* para mostrarte un dibujo que hice *sniff* pero entonces tropecé y me cai *sniff* *sniff*, trate de despertarte pero estabas muy dormido- respondió el pequeñín mientras balanceaba su pierna no lastimada.

Splinter regresando con el botiquín – oh ya veo, descuida hijo mío, esas cosas pasan- comenzó a limpiar la herida del niño con un poco de agua y un algodón, no era nada grave ni siquiera tenía signos de sangre, pero es un niño de todos modos, los niños son sensibles, pensó.

–¿Puedo tener una curita de Lou Jitsu?- pregunto Mickey con un puchero en su cara antes de que su padre le pusiera una curita común.

– Por supuesto mí pequeña mandarina- se volvió hacia el botiquín y revolvió en una pequeña caja desgastada hasta sacar una curita con la imagen de Lou Jitsu y su línea "¡HOT SOUP!" en letras grandes y brillantes.– ¿Y dónde quedó el dibujo que querías mostrarme hijo?.

La cara del pequeño Mickey se iluminó tan solo con mencionar eso y salto de la silla de Splinter y salió corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Parece que ya se siente mejor, pensó Splinter soltando una risa suave.

– Aquí está!!- entra corriendo el pequeño pero tropieza con sus pies.

Por suerte su padre está ahí para atraparlo antes de que caiga.

Splinter suspira – debes tener un poco de más cuidado naranja- dice mientras coloca al niño de vuelta al suelo.

– Perdón papá, pero mira!- Mickey le extiende en la cara el papel donde tenía su gran obra de arte. 

Era el dibujo de Lou Jitsu en una pelea en la que parecía se enfrentaba a dos ¿Osos gigantes?, cómo sea.

– Hijo mío, este dibujo tuyo es fantástico!- exclama Splinter.

– ¿De verdad lo crees?- dice el niño, sus ojos brillando de felicidad. –¿ Crees que a Lou Jitsu le gustaría?.

Splinter al escuchar eso, su cara cambio a de emoción a suave. –Estoy tan seguro que Lou Jitsu sería capaz de colgar esto en un cuadro en su galería de arte personal.

–¿ENSERIO?! ¡ESO SERIA INCREIBLE!- exclama el pequeño tirando de la túnica de su padre. –Pero el no está aquí y tampoco sé dónde vive- se detiene y coloca una mano en su barbilla pensando – Ah! Pero tu podrías tenerlo y colgarlo!!.

– Por supuesto que puedo y lo haré ahora mismo- ríe Splinter al final.

Desde aquel día todo dibujo que Mickey hacia para Lou Jitsu se lo daba a su padre y el lo colgaría en su "galería de arte personal". Así pasaron los años y Mickey sin saber que realmente le estaba regalando esos dibujos al verdadero Lou Jitsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Si hay alguien que me ayude a pasar las historias al inglés estaría tan agradecido (◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。


End file.
